Object Of Affection
by BrutalicTragedy
Summary: I know this seems cheesy to say, and completely cliche, but it was like love at first sight.


I know this seems cheesy to say, and completely cliche, but it was like love at first sight. I walked into the classroom and there it was. Just sitting there, waiting for someone to place their butts on top of it. Not even minding a bit. That's it's job. It doesn't mind. As long as the people sitting on it are happy, it's happy. And I just can't help but love it. I know it's weird; being in love with a chair. But hey, I've never been normal. I'm Jade West and I'm anything but. I don't care what people say, I just want it. I'm planning on breaking up with Beck at lunch. I can't keep leading him on like this.. It's not right. I love Beck, I really do, but his facial expressions just make me want to hit him; give him some emotion what so ever. Also, I'm in love with a chair.

I walked into Sikowitz's classroom and sat on a chair beside Andre. Across the room was Tori Vega sitting on a chair. My chair.

I stared longingly at it; memorizing it's features. Other people may think all the chairs look the same, but this chair is different. The different patterns of scratches on the back; the legs in a slightly different spot. It was beautiful.

I was snapped out of my trance when I heard Sikowitz say my name.

"Jade, Andre, Beck, Robbie, and Tori. Come up on stage. Oh, and Tori, bring your chair with you. We'll be needing it for this exorcise. "

Tori nodded and dragged the chair across the floor to the stage.

How dare she just drag it so carelessly like that? What is that girls problem?

"Vega!" I said, walking over and grabbing the chair from her hands. "I'm carrying it."

She gives me a confused look but just accepts it and continues up onto the stage.

I ran my fingers over the smooth texture of the chair. I felt butterflies in my stomach and tingles up my spine. It was the best feeling ever; made me feel alive.

I placed the chair gently down onto the stage and stood behind it, hands on the back.

"Alright," Sikowitz clasped his hands together and turned to face us. "You are all angry wrestlers, the chair is your opponent. Go."

Everyone charged at the chair and began to attack it; kicking and throwing whenever they could.

"Stop!" I yelled. Everyone froze and turned to look at me. "You people are all a bunch of idiots! What did the chair ever do to you!" I picked up the chair from the corner of the stage and left the room in tears.

I ran with the chair in hand and straight into the janitor's closet.

I set it down carefully in the middle and kneeled down in front of it.

It had a few new scratches, but nothing too severe. "I'm so sorry." I mumbled, tears pouring out of my eyes. "I shouldn't have let them do this to you. It's not fair, It's just not fair.." I wiped my eyes with my sleeves, but the tears wouldn't stop.

"I need to tell you something." I began. It's now or never. I'm going to tell it how I feel. "Ever since I first saw you, I've been getting these strange feelings.. Feelings I couldn't understand. But for some reason, I liked them. The butterflies I got when I was around you.. It was amazing. I then grew to realize that.. I'm in love with you. Not Beck, not Andre, I'm in love with you.. Please, just love me back.."

I waited for a response, but I didn't get one. I waited for ten more minutes.. Still nothing.

"Fine.. If that's how you feel, then.. I'm sorry I wasted your time.." My sleeves soaked with tears, I stood up and ran out of the closet.

It didn't say it loved me back.. How could it not love me back.. I was.. I almost certain it felt the same way.. It was the only object that I didn't want to cut up with scissors.. I loved it, and it turned me down. I can't live without it. Without it in my life.. I'm nothing. I feel nothing.

But the time I realized where I was, I was on the top of the Hollywood Arts building, feet stepping near the edge.

If it's not gonna love me, then I have no reason to live. Time to end it. Once and for all.

With that last step, I closed the distance between me and the edge.

Then it all went blank.


End file.
